sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Mephitis "Oswald" the Skunk
Mephitis the Skunk (known as Oswald) is a semi-joke character created by thelobsterlover. He is a monochromatic skunk that wields a giant teabag as a weapon. Concept and Creation This one's kind of random. One day I got the urge to look up 'mephitis' because the etymology section on Mephilies wiki page. I found out 'mephitis' is a genus of skunk and my brain went, "probably should make a Mephitis that's a skunk, so put it on the bucket list." Skip to who knows when and I was making tea and I had a revolution: what if I made a character that had a giant teabag in his arsenal? It was too good not to use so I fused it with the skunk idea and started drawing. The early Disney element was added during production. He was meant to be a joke character but I spent too much time on him and I like him, that isn't supposed to happen with joke characters, right. Appearance Oswald is a monochromatic skunk with black eyes and triangular ears. His face is primarily white with certain black areas going through his face and on the tips on his hair, as well as black eyebrow markings. His body is white while his limbs are black, and his tail is frizzy and always stinks. For attire, he wears a simple bowtie accompanied by boots and gloves. Powers and Abilities Besides having incredible durability, Oswald's main weapon is his giant teabag that is enhanced to never dry up. While he can swing it pretty fast, getting hit with that thing is more like getting slapped with a giant fish, though it can knock you out. If it comes in contact with boiling water, then it can get pretty deadly. Not only will it flavour the water it has been dipped into, but you will also be hit with the equivalent of a scalding giant fish. Not pleasant is it. While this is a rather minor attribute, Oswald's tail always smells. He can't excrete odour at will but his tail has quite a strong stench to it. Personality Oswald is almost completely mute, except for a few one-liners. Hearing him speak is a rarity and he only does to convey important bits of information that can't be expressed through action. Other than that he 'speaks' much like Classic Sonic, using gestures and some sign language to communicate. From what other people can gather, Oswald is an excitable fellow and very friendly. He often acts childish and gets distracted easily. He usually wants attention, but due to him being mute, doesn't get noticed sometimes. Being forgiving and innocent, he doesn't fight unless he has a clear goal, and there aren't many in his world. In all, he's an attention-seeking sweetheart who likes having fun. Backstory Oswald's past is shrouded in mystery. A supposed straddler of time and space, he is an owner of one of the Artifacts; everyday objects that have been infused with a star shard that gives them magic powers and come from another dimension. Either way he arrived in this world through an entity much like a Genesis Portal, and for unknown reasons decided to stay here. He has met many people on his journey, and when he will leave is yet to be determined. Trivia Mephitis's nickname Oswald is a reference to Oswald the Lucky Rabbit The Artifacts are connected to another series I am working on that isn't related to Sonic. There are about ten or more, but only a few have been discovered: the Pencil, which grants the ability of creation; the Scarf, which acts like another appendage activated by the user's mind; the Wrench, which can remotely control any piece of technology that it is thrown into; and the Telescope, which teleports you to where ever you set your gaze upon. The Teabag hasn't shown many magical properties, most likely because it's user doesn't have a strong will. I have a scientific reason for why Oswald is nearly mute. His vocal chords are either deformed or don't function as efficiently, so he can't speak for more than a few seconds at a time And before you say anything, no, he is not related to Mephiles the Dark. I call him Oswald for a reason. Category:Skunks Category:Males